leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
图奇/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Be careful when using near enemy turrets, as turrets can see invisible units. * It is always good to use to scout brushes and to look for enemies. * Twitch can be very good at chipping away an opponent's health with the true damage from his passive. After hitting an opponent a few times, throw your poison vial (W) to hit enemies at long range and add two poison ticks, but more importantly to extend the amount of time they are taking damage from your poison. * has a timer. Watching the timer is very important when using stealth. is very good at scouting ahead of his allies while stealthed. * has a large range, apply as many stacks of as possible before using it. * only provides 33% of the usual lifesteal when attacking more than one target. * When the first hit with is a critical strike, all the units hit with that shot will suffer critical strike damage. * Play cautiously around characters with crowd control. low health makes him especially vulnerable to bursts of damage. * Be careful of enemy champions who have a or the as well as champions who have abilities that can detect stealth, such as . This makes unable to scout safely or move close enough for a kill. ** Buying an of your own allows you to counter enemy , but simply playing less aggressively can prevent getting hurt or killed by enemies who are using stealth-countering abilities or items and gives you the advantage in gold. * is a very good ability to use during teamfights, because you can hit all 5 members of the opposing team. * At high levels and assuming that you are a skilled player and a skilled jungler, you can move into the jungle. He is weak when it comes to farming in the jungle for long periods of time, however, his ganks with red buff go unparalleled. * can function as a attack damage carry in bot lane as well, and is best supported by a character that can hold the lane 1v2 while he ganks. * When ganking, should be used early, so as not to be caught by regular wards on your way over. When you arrive at your destination, if your stealth timer is low, sit in a bush and wait to re-stealth prior to jumping on your opponent. * At the start of the match, try waiting until the enemy jungler finishes killing blue, then kill him. If successful, this provides a substantial early game lead and can shut down junglers that scale into late game( , , etc.). * If you take first, use it sparingly so that you don't run out of mana early game. ** Taking early game allows to check bushes without taking too much damage and allows him to counter jungle more efficiently. * If you take first, use the damage to farm effectively. Do not use it to harass unless you have six stacks of Deadly Venom otherwise you will run out of mana trying to harass and farm at the same time. 物品使用 * attack speed is among the highest in the game, allowing you to focus on other offensive stats. ** is a highly recommended item to obtain first, granting the damage and critical strike-related stats lacks. ** Try purchasing items that provide a variety of stats for defense/offense, such as for magic resistance and for armor penetration, both important stats for twitch while giving him damage/attack speed. ** , however, doesn't work well with due to his focus on physical damage, not on-hit effects, and is too expensive to be worth the cost. Anyway, your role is to spike down weak targets quickly, not focus the beefy ones. * Using lifesteal also helps with small health pool, although when using your ultimate, you will only receive a third of the usual lifesteal per target. * combined with can lead to a massive AoE damage in team fights, since each missile from will splash with allowing you to hit a single target multiple times if the target is surrounded by other enemy units. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Work with your team to focus on when he comes out of the stealth as he is extremely squishy. * The easy way to counter is to purchase a to detect him when he is stealthed or placing a in a path where you think usually stays. * Keep your allies spread if is using his . ** Keep in mind that it also procs on hit-effect such as life steal and critical strikes, allowing to wipe out your team single-handedly. * When is no longer seen in lane, let your allies know by calling mia/ss, lowering his high ganking potential with . * Due to his low health, hard CC such as stuns and snares are devastating to him. * late game power is extremely high, as he can burst down entire teams - don't let him get to that point! Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies